Transistors are highly utilized components for amplifying or switching electronic signals in integrated circuits. Transistors may be N-type transistors with N-type transistor channels, or P-type transistors with P-type transistor channels. Transistors may be formed using various techniques and materials, but require accurate and precise placement of their various components and constituents to operate optimally and efficiently, especially as dimensions continue to shrink to meet advanced integration requirements. One such constituent is the dopant impurities that are introduced into the channel region because they directly influence the functionality and performance of the transistor device. The characteristics and location of the dopant impurities, i.e. the dopant profile, must be carefully controlled.
A multitude of separate processing operations are used to form the structural features of transistors and to set the dopant impurities at proper concentration levels, in the transistor channel and other regions such as the source/drain regions. Fluctuations in any of these processing operations can cause variation in the transistor device and performance degradation. This is especially true with respect to the operations used to introduce and place dopant impurities in the transistor channel, pocket implant regions, and other regions such as the source/drain regions. It would therefore be desirable to provide transistor devices with well-controlled dopant impurity profiles.